Blue Bayou
| Format = 7" vinyl | Recorded = November 1961, at Monument Records | Genre = Country pop | Length = 2:29 | Label = Monument | Writer = Roy Orbison, Joe Melson | Producer = Fred Foster | Audio sample? = | Certification = | Last single ="Falling" (1963) | This single ="Blue Bayou" (1963) | Next single ="Pretty Paper" (1963) | Misc = }} "Blue Bayou" is the title of a song written by Roy Orbison and Joe Melson. It was originally sung and recorded by Orbison, who had an international hit with his version in 1963. It later became Linda Ronstadt's signature song, with which she scored a charting hit with her cover of "Blue Bayou" in 1977. The song has since been recorded by many other artists over the years. Roy Orbison version Background "Blue Bayou" was originally recorded by Roy Orbison at the end of 1961, but released by Monument as the double A-side track on a Monument Records single in the UK, yet was issued as the B-side single in the US, peaking at number 29; "Mean Woman Blues" was a US number 5, released in August 1963, written by Claude Demetrius and originally recorded by Elvis Presley in 1957. In the UK both sides peaked at number 3 as a double A-sided single on London Monument, HLU 9777. The song also appeared on Orbison's 1963 full-length album In Dreams. "Blue Bayou" reappeared on his 1989 posthumous album A Black & White Night Live, from the 1988 television special on Cinemax. Track listings 7" vinyl US: Monument Records 824 Side one #"Blue Bayou" (Roy Orbison, Joe Melson) – 2:29 - Recorded in late 1961. Side two #"Mean Woman Blues" (Claude Demetrius) – 2:23 Chart performance References in popular culture This song has been used in several motion pictures including: *''The Man Who Fell to Earth'' (1976), starring David Bowie, performed by Nicolas Roeg *''Last Orders'' (2001), performed by Fred Schepisi *''Dreamcatcher'' (2003), performed by Lawrence Kasdan *''Man on Fire'' (2004), performed by Tony Scott Linda Ronstadt version | Released = (US) | Format = 7" vinyl | Recorded = | Genre = Country rock | Length = 3:57 | Label = Asylum | Writer = Roy Orbison, Joe Melson | Producer = Peter Asher | Audio sample? = | Certification = | Last single = "Lose Again" (1976) | This single = "Blue Bayou" (1977) | Next single = "It's So Easy" (1977) | Misc = }} Background Linda Ronstadt took the song to number 3 on the Billboard Hot 100 in late 1977, where it held for four weeks, as well as number 2 Country and number 3 Easy Listening. It also reached number 2, for four weeks, on the Cash Box Top 100 chart. The single was RIAA certified Gold (for sales of over 1 million US copies) in January 1978. It was the first of Ronstadt's three Gold singles. Don Henley of the Eagles sang backup on the recording. "Blue Bayou" was later certified Platinum (for over 2 million copies sold in the United States). It was a worldwide smash and was also popular in a Spanish-language version called "Lago Azul". Ronstadt later performed the song on an episode of The Muppet Show. Because of this song, Dickson's Baseball Dictionary records that a "Linda Ronstadt" is a synonym for a fastball, a pitch that "blew by you". That phrase was coined by Mets broadcaster Tim McCarver, during a Mets telecast in the '80s. Track listings 7" vinyl US: Asylum Records E-45431 Side one #"Blue Bayou" (Roy Orbison, Joe Melson) – 3:57 Side two #"Old Paint (traditional, arranged by Linda Ronstadt) – 3:05 Chart performance Weekly charts Year-end charts Notable cover versions Besides Orbison and Ronstadt, many other artists have covered "Blue Bayou" in English; among the notable versions are: * Dutch singer Piet Veerman and the New Cats, 1980, on a single and his album Back to You. * Swiss (a reggae singer of Tongan origin in New Zealand), 2012, on the single Blue Bayou (a reggae version of the song). References External links * Category:1963 singles Category:1977 singles Category:Roy Orbison songs Category:Linda Ronstadt songs Category:Monument Records singles Category:Asylum Records singles Category:Irish Singles Chart number-one singles Category:The Muppets songs Category:Songs written by Roy Orbison Category:Songs written by Joe Melson Category:1961 songs Category:Song recordings produced by Fred Foster Category:Number-one singles in Mexico